


Hotter Than Hell

by polygondusted



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygondusted/pseuds/polygondusted
Summary: Dillon complains to Mat on a hot summer day after their air conditioner breaks.





	

"Maaaaaat," Dillon whines. "It's so hot in here."

"I know that, Dill. I already told you, the AC guy should be here in an hour." Mat glances over at Dillon who's sprawled out on his back across the wooden floor of their bedroom. "Here," he says, throwing the cold washcloth that he had been using in Dillon's direction. "Put that on your forehead. It should help you stay cooler."

Dillon sits up to catch the washcloth and resumes his position on the floor, laying it across his sweaty forehead. "Thanks, babe."

Mat grunts lightly in reply. He flips through a magazine, letting out an annoyed huff when he finds the pages sticking together from the humidity. He puts the magazine down on the bed beside him and picks up the TV remote instead. The first channel that comes up when he turns it on is a weather channel.

"L.A. is experiencing a record heatwave today and citizens are advised to stay indoors and in an air-conditioned environment if possible," the anchorman reports out.

Dillon snorts from below the foot of the bed. "Air-conditioned, my ass." He lets out an exasperated sigh and pulls at his tank top, grimacing at the damp, sweaty fabric. "There couldn't have been a worse day to have our AC break."

Mat rolls his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Dill. It's just one more hour before we can get it fixed."

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm just really fucking hot, okay?" retorts Dillon. "I just hope Anton gets back from the store with that ice cream soon." He takes the washcloth off of his forehead and stands up. "I'm gonna re-wet this, I'll be right back."

He shuffles into the master bathroom and runs the washcloth under the faucet, pausing to splash some of the cool water on his face. Just as he's turning to go back into the bedroom, he notices something round and fluffy curled up in the bathtub.

"Oh!" he says, abandoning the washcloth on the counter to scoop up the fuzzy bundle. "So that's where you disappeared to."

Dillon returns to the bedroom and sits back down on the floor, gently situating the fluffy ball in his lap. "Mat, look who I found."

Tearing his gaze away from the TV, Mat's face lights up when he sees who Dillon brought in from the bathroom. "Hey, you found Qbert. I was wondering where he went off to."

"Poor thing," says Dillon, stroking the sleeping cat. "He's gotta be dying of heat underneath all that fur."

"Nah, he's fine. He just gets sleepy when it's hot out," Mat reassures him.

Dillon nods in understanding and takes his phone out of his pocket. He starts scrolling through Twitter, still absentmindedly petting Qbert with one hand. "Mat," he says, a hint of whine back in his voice, "why is it so fucking hot out?"

"I don't know, Dillon," Mat answers for what seems like the hundredth time that day. "Global warming, the fact that it's summer... Oh, and having a warm cat on your lap probably doesn't help either."

"But look at how cute he is when he's sleeping!" Dillon points out. "I don't wanna move him and wake him up."

Mat shrugs. "Alright, but don't come complaining to me if you're still hot."

They're quiet for a little while, Dillon fiddling with his phone and Mat flicking through the TV channels. After some time, Dillon shifts on the floor, careful not to wake Qbert. He wipes his brow with the back of his hand, frowning at the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Mat..." he says hesitantly. "How much longer do you think the AC guy will be?"

Mat sighs. "Another half hour or so. You sure you don't wanna put Qbert up on the bed with me?"

Dillon shakes his head adamantly and bites back other whine. "Jesus Christ, it's hotter than hell in here," he mutters under his breath.

"Oh my God, just take Qbert off your lap and put him on the damn bed already," Mat reiterates.

Dillon places a protective hand on Qbert, who's managed to stay asleep throughout the whole ordeal. "But—"

"Dillon, just _take it off_." Mat's forceful command takes Dillon by surprise, but Dillon's reaction surprises Mat even more.

He plucks Qbert from his lap and sets him down on the bed next to Mat. "Thank you," Mat says, "now can you just—"

"Hang on," Dillon interjects. "I'm not done yet." Mat looks on, brows raised, as Dillon takes a step back so that he's in full view. He doesn't break eye contact with Mat when he reaches down and grabs the hem of his tank top, slowly pulling it up towards his head.

Dillon tosses the shirt to the floor, unable to suppress a devilish grin. Mat watches him with interest and takes a moment to admire his boyfriend's body. _He should go shirtless more often_ , he notes unabashedly.

But Dillon doesn't stop there. He slides his gym shorts down his thighs and carefully steps out of them, one leg at a time. Mat doesn't think he could look away if he tried.

Left wearing nothing but briefs, Dillon climbs onto the bed and pushes Mat onto his back, pinning him down by his arms on either side. Mat's breath catches in his throat as Dillon leans down to murmur in his ear.

"Is this what you meant by 'take it off'?" he purrs, voice low.

Just as Mat is about to stutter out a response, the door to the bedroom flies open and in bursts Anton, clutching a shopping bag in his hand. His eyebrows shoot up when he catches sight of an almost-naked Dillon hovering over an uncharacteristicly flustered-looking Mat in bed.

"You two just couldn't have waited until I got home, could you?" Anton's expression is amused.

"You're more than welcome to join us," says Dillon, turning his attention away from Mat to look at Anton.

Gesturing to the grocery bag in his hand, Anton replies, "I would, but I don't want this ice cream to melt."

At that, Dillon leaps off the bed, forgetting all about poor Mat. He stops to give Anton a quick peck on the lips before taking the bag and making his way to the kitchen, not bothering with putting his clothes back on.

Mat's gaze follows Dillon out the bedroom door. He shoots Anton an incredulous look that says, "Did you _really_ just interrupt us for _ice cream?_ "

Anton leans against the doorframe and offers him a one-shouldered shrug. "Sorry, babe. You know how much Dillon loves it."

"Yeah, he apparently loves ice cream more than me," Mat grumbles, crossing his arms. He makes a noice of protest when Anton goes to pull him off the bed but gives in when Anton tells him that he got Mat's favorite flavor, too.

Qbert stirs from where he was dozing on the bed and yawns. Stretching, he jumps off the bed and pads leisurely into the kitchen after his owners.

Dillon is fixing everyone a bowl of ice cream, humming quietly to himself. He grins sheepishly when Mat points out how he so rudely deserted him but promises to make it up to him later.

"And we'll make sure to include you this time," he says, winking at Anton. "Once the air conditioning is fixed, of course."

~


End file.
